Just Because
by Aurora0628
Summary: What can Diana do to patch things up with her friends after a little misunderstanding?


Disclaimer : I don't own these characters, I am not making any money out of this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Just Because

It had been days since that big event at the stadium when fans got more than they bargained for as the halftime show featured another contest, an impromptu match between the Justice League of America versus the Secret Society. It had been three agonizingly long days to be exact, but it felt as if it only happened just the day before. Words were spoken, and the hurt it caused remained still.

Diana had always been one to tell the truth. But ever since she came to Man's World she learned that, though it was a virtue to be honest, there were also things that were better left unsaid. If there was a necessity to be totally honest, one must choose the _right_ words and the _right_ time. Timing was crucial. And she prayed to the gods that in their case, time would heal them as well.

But apparently, more time was needed to heal the wounds of superheroes, with possible super egos too, as she sensed the tension during one meeting.

Superman was a little less civil than usual, and he had bad hair day like he ran out of hair care accessories. His perfect cowlick was not too perfect, a little out of place. J'onn was too passive, even for a Martian. There were two people sitting beside each other that resembled John and Shayera, though they did not behave at all like the Green Lantern and the Hawkgirl she knew. And Flash...he was so not himself, there was not one joke that passed his lips that time. As for Batman...well he was Batman. He could not look any more...constipated.

Superman was grumbling something in a monotone, in a manner that if his voice got any deeper he would sound like the brooding man to his left. But her attention was drifting somewhere else. She was intently observing the faces of her teammates even if she knew that if Kal-El would catch her, in his present mood, she would probably get a memo. But it was hard not to be affected as she looked at J'onn and Flash's faces that were too...drained of emotion. It was mostly difficult to see Flash like this, someone who was so animated was now...dull. Somebody should give him a candy bar to jumpstart him, and the same goes for the Martian.

And John. Sitting there was the perfect example of someone who had too many Saturday nights with the boys and none with a girl. He desperately needed a date.

_Look who's talking_, her mind chided her and she wiped off the silly smile on her face as she looked at Batman and remembered. _At least I had a dance, even if it was a short one_. She abruptly turned away when he caught her staring.

Then she looked at Shayera. This girl needed, not just a boyfriend, but a man...someone who was like her, who could match her strength and, of course, tame her famous temper. Another self satisfied smile returned when she smugly realized that she just needed to look around and it would not be hard to find that man.

She shifted her gaze then realized that Batman was looking at her again, almost glaring at her silly expression. She composed herself and thought about what _this_ man needed. One word: Laxative.

After the meeting, everybody returned back to their usual assignments. And that afternoon, while everybody was busy avoiding each other, she knew what she _needed_ to do.

Her brows furrowed as she faced a new challenge before her. With a sharp weapon, she prepared to attack the wrapping paper with a pair of scissors. The sales clerk told her this was going to be a piece of cake as she dropped by the mall earlier, in disguise. Gift wrapping was not as easy as it looked as she tried for the first time.

A few sheets, several rolls of colorful ribbons and adhesive tapes later, her task was finished as she looked proudly at her accomplishment. On her bed were four colorfully wrapped boxes with bows, a gift basket, and a box of chocolate fudge cake. She sat crossed leg on the other side of the mattress as she prepared to write her messages for each person.

_Just because you need to see what's in front of you_, she wrote on the card without telling her name. She labeled the outside of the envelope, _For John_. She taped the card on a gift adorned with green trimmings, obviously. Inside was a shaving kit.

_Just because you have to give someone a chance_, she wrote _For Shayera_. She placed it on the basket containing pink aromatherapy candles, bath gels, lotion and cologne.

_Just because things are a lot sweeter when shared with a friend. A gift is waiting for you on the fridge_, she wrote on two cards, one for _Flash_ and one for _J'onn_.

_Just because you're too busy saving the world...you rarely have time for yourself. For Superman_. She put it on a box covered in blue wrapper that contained several kinds of hair gel.

_Just because...you need to loosen up a bit. For Batman_. She taped in on a red colored box that contained a shirt with a funny message emblazoned at the back.

"Just because..." she whispered to no one but herself. "I need to feel like a woman," she giggled wickedly and traced the edges of another red colored box about the same size as her gift to Batman. She just needed to buy something for herself, something very sexy that she saw on the latest issue of Victoria's Secret, a black, lacy bra and a matching thong!

At almost four a.m., she tiptoed in the hallway with the gifts in her arms. She deposited the basket at John's door and the green parcel by Shayera's. The blue box was placed on the Man of Steel's doorstep. Then she placed an envelope under the Martian's door.

_Two more to go_. She went silently to the monitor womb and very gently placed the envelope on Flash's lap who was heartily snoring. _Only one left_. So very quietly, she stealthily went to the laboratory. She was careful not to make any movement that would give her away remembering that, even if he was human, Batman's senses are better than the average.

She could see from her vantage point that he was reinforcing the anti mind control helmet that they can use against Grodd. But he was not moving from his position. Her eyes darted to a clock that said it was going to be sunrise soon and sunrise was not good for the Batman, even if they are at the watchtower. Any minute now, he should be returning to the Batcave while it was still dark. As if her silent plea was answered, he moved to the far side of the room. Using the gift of speed that she was blessed with, she placed the box near the table he was working on then flew out of the room to her quarters, not to sleep, but to welcome the new day.

A few hours later...

She opened her doors pretending to yawn as her eyes caught sight of John knocking on Shayera's.

"What?!" the Thanagarian demanded rather rudely.

"I guess this is yours," John abruptly said then turned away.

"Wait!" Shayera called after she saw the green box by her feet. "This has your name."

She pretended to pass by, wearing a sleepy face. They were opening the cards at the same time. Then the two looked at each other as if cupid just hit the right spot.

_Perfect._

By the time she reached the canteen, Flash was already there with J'onn. They were both laughing wholeheartedly and she could see they were almost halfway through the cake.

"Hey Wondy! Join us," Flash invited, chocolate staining his white teeth when he smiled.

She missed that young, sincere smile that no one else in the league had.

"Yes, Diana, sit with us," J'onn offered. "Have a slice of cake."

That was all she needed. Breakfast never tasted better.

"Did anyone save a piece for me?" Superman asked as he approached the group with a smile and a better hair do.

She took a slice and handed it to him. "Of course."

_This was the best breakfast ever._

The next meeting was different than the last. Flash made up for the lost jokes and J'onn was smiling a lot now. Superman was no longer in a mood. Shayera and John seemed to look more at each other than listen. Her heart sang in joy. Her friends were back to normal now.

Well...almost, as she noticed that Batman was smirking more than usual. She even caught him looking at her, rather...differently.

One look was normal, twice with a smirk was a little strange. But the third time she caught him looking at her, he was...grinning! Was the world going to end?

_Does he know the gift was from me? Of course he does, he's Batman!_ She thought. _Great Hera! He must love the shirt a lot! _

That night, she happily went back to her quarters and thanked her gods that they were all friends again. J'onn said a quiet thank you, knowing all along it was her. After the meeting Superman whispered his gratitude, probably recognizing her handwriting. The rest, perhaps they did not know. She did not mind a bit. She accomplished what she set her heart after. If she lost her first family, she would do anything to keep her new family together.

When the sliding door to her room opened, there was a small envelope lying quietly on the floor. An unsigned typewritten message was inside.

_Thank you for the...interesting gift._

_Though I would have preferred you wearing it._

She did not need the wisdom of Athena to wonder from where the note came from. She shook her head and realized that she had a crush on probably the weirdest mortal she ever had the chance of meeting. Although she was very glad that he liked the...

_Waitaminute..._her thoughts raced. _Why would he say that he would have preferred me wearing the shirt?_

She almost jumped to her bed and grabbed the remaining red box. With nervous fingers she tore the wrapping of the gift that she bought for herself. Closing her eyes, she removed the lid of the box and gingerly felt inside. When her fingers touched cotton fabric, she almost cried out.

After her shame faded, she started shaking with mirth as she took out the wrong gift. She laid the shirt that had the bat logo in front and a message at the back that read: The World's Greatest Jerk.

End


End file.
